Emotions Within a Wall of Fear
by aj.ross.79
Summary: A teen and his troubled family are haunted by something unexplainable. The teen's brother and sister has disappeared and his parents don't respect him as theirs. One night as he hears a screaming then he goes to investigate. He is visited by a demon giving him a task that he must follow or face death.


Emotions Within a Wall of Fear

A.J. Ross

Chapter 1

February 3, 1964; 2:46 am

I couldn't sleep, not with all the unexplainable occurrences that has been happening to my family and I. As I lay here looking at the ceiling trying to think of something that would get my mind off all that has happened, it seems nearly impossible when I know that my brother and sister may be gone forever. My father's mind is turning into a pile of some kind of French purée because whatever is inside of us has ate at his very sense of mentality. My mother hasn't came from her room because she's been tormented by whatever is haunting us. No, the house itself isn't haunted, but our very souls. Something inside of us has taken everything we have and driven us out of our minds turning all our emotions into one, fear and hatred. These disturbances has been going on for about a month now, but it is still disturbing to take in as it actually happened.

My family use to be normal, in a sense, but feels like we all have slowly drifted from each other and turned sides after we left our old home. I had a brother, Chuck, and my sister, Louis. We were never all that close but after losing them, I know now that they were the most important, people in my life. My parents treated me as if I was the runt of the litter and said I would never amount up to anything. I know that May sound kind of strange, but they wouldn't skip a beat to turn down something I have thought of as being a good idea. They never acknowledge my thoughts and my dreams and they always treated chuck and Louis like they are some kind of god and goddess. To be honest, my family treating me like the odd one out didn't really bother me. I loved being secluded and confined to my room. Laying in my bed gives me time to think and time to figure out what life is all about.

This is the first entry in my journal so that whatever is driving this family insane has proof when this is all over everything will be okay, we'll that's what we hope. I think it's time I end this one here and get some sleep, if I can get the sounds of hell out of my head.

Chapter 2

February 3, 1964; 5:02 am

"AHH!"

The sound of a blood curling scream woke me just as I fell asleep. So much for a good night rest. I jumped out of bed and headed to where the scream was coming from but after I got to where it should be, it seemed like the scream would go back the same way I came from before. Making this worse was I could feel the scream within me and it felt like something was scratching the lining of the inside of my stomach. I bent over in excruciating pain. The screamed seemed to get closer, and after every second the pain got worse. I looked up to see a figure standing in the door way. It looked as if it was transparent but you could make out details. The figure was dark, very dark. He wore a hooded coat that was torn at the bottom making him look even more sinister, and his face could not bee seen. It seemed as if he floated. He didn't have any legs. His arms were scrawny and looked as if it was nothing but bone but I did see that there was still flesh. All around him I saw black fog and a lot of it looked like it was coming from his face and underneath his black hooded coat. Then he spoke. The demons voice was raspy and sounded like static like he had a bad cold and with every word it felt like the pain within me got even worse.

"No good. You are a devilish child. There's no life within you and your family and without life you shall be no more. You will become a servant of the first born just as your brother and sister are. You shall parish within three weeks unless a task is followed. Life ends for everyone, even loved ones, but could you be the one to end the life of someone you love? The pain you feel inside you will only become worse until death comes upon you, unless this task is complete. Your emotions have been altered and all you shall feel is hatred and fear. Killing a loved one shall be easy but once done, regret will be a factor after it's all over," the demon said as it disappeared and dispersed into the fog that engulfed around him.

The demons words cut deep within me making me fill up with rage and fear, just as he said. I took in his words carefully. What does he mean that my brother and sister are servants of the first born? Better question, who is the first born? I know that it mustn't be good due to the way he looked and spoke, but he said that I soon would also follow the first born. To include, he said that I'd be dead in three weeks if I didn't kill someone I love, but what made sense was that he was right about one thing. With the only two emotions I'm feeling, fear and hatred, it does seem easy. The thought of death was the one thing I feared the most and my parents were always putting me down. Yes, it seems easy but he added that after, I'd feel regret. That comes to another question, is my brother and sister still alive? I have wondered for a month now but the way he said that they are servants of the first born made me think that they're still alive but in another realm.

I got up but almost fell over as the pain in my stomach got worse. I kept low to the ground to keep the pain from being any worse as I "walked" back to my bed to where I'd hope I could fall asleep. When I got to my room, it felt like gravity got even worse as I fell to the ground and I felt the pain shoot through my spine and then everything went silent. I looked up and here, again, sitting on the side of my bed was the demon I saw only moments ago, holding a knife as he threw it down to my feet. Then everything went black.

Chapter 3

February 5, 1964; 12:43 am

I could hear my head pounding in my sleep, my mind racing and I couldn't keep track of all my thoughts. I heard this constant beep but I couldn't put my finger on it, and it seemed to get louder and louder until I opened my eyes. It took me a while to realize that I wasn't in my bed and the surroundings were different. I could see big blue curtains that acted like walls surrounding my bed, rails on the side, high white popcorn ceilings, and a window to my left that over looked a court yard. When I looked to the right I knew exactly where I was. The vexing beep I was hearing in my sleep was a heart monitor that I saw was attached to my chest along with an IV in my arm. What was I doing in a hospital? I started to get nervous and I saw the panic button that all patients had on the side of the bed when something was fallacious. Before I could think I pushed the button then I felt the pain in my gut again. At first I thought it was nothing but a dream when I saw the demon standing in the door way and the side of my bed, but if know now that everything I was experiencing was real.

There was a team of four nurses. When they saw me, they all seemed surprised by something which made me nervous even more. They were talking frantically but I was having troubles understanding what they were trying to say. My vision started to go foggy and the last thing I saw was a woman stand over me giving me CPR as that vexatious beep went flat.

Date: unknown; time: unknown

It's dark, darker than a cloudy night where the moon is masked by the clouds during a blackout. I went to lift my hands but something blocked me from being able to extend my arms fully. I tried to stretch my arms to the side but I had the same affect. Underneath me I could feel a soft bedding that covered the entire box from head to toe of whatever I was in. I started to think of the possibilities of what may be happening, but I felt like I was kidding myself to much. Everyone thought I was dead. I started to kick to see if anyone could here me but right as I did I felt something hit the top of my casket. Then another. It sounded like a handful of rocks bombarding the side of a metal shed. I was being buried alive. I started to get a feeling of agitation and started to kick more and more then I heard someone yelling for help. Did he hear me? Just to make sure I continued to kick and scream just to make sure he wouldn't go away.

There was a sound of latches being unlocked real close to my head. I was still scared but could feel a sign of relief that someone has come to help me. After about five minutes I heard no one. I raised my hands to see if I could drive it open myself and I noticed that it was surprisingly easy to open but it squealed like a tire on wet pavement right after it rained. When I opened the casket the outside didn't look much different than the inside of the box. It was pitch black. The one thing that stood out to me the most was that I wasn't even in a whole. I was in what looked like a cave that was about the size of a football field. I looked around to find anything to show that there was some kind of life but this place was empty besides the casket and I.

I climbed out of the casket and started to walk around to see if I could find some kind of opening. It wasn't the easiest task to do because it was darker than night but after a while I decided to sit down. I was tired of panicking. Ever since that demon has visited me, it feels like weeks has went buy faster than ever. Maybe it has. I don't know how long I was in the hospital and I must have been in the casket for three days or more. What I can't explain is why is my casket in some kind of cave? Then all of a sudden I saw a shadowy light. At the end of the cave I saw a tunnel and at the end there was a light that wasn't all that bright. It was reddish and faint but it was the only thing I could see. I walked toward it thinking that was the way out. It was a walk that I will always remember. Down this hallway there were figures that were in the wall, same as the figure that came and visited me the night I was given that message. Maybe I really was dead but what I thought of was he never gave me a chance to think of what I was going to do about the task I was asked. These figures in the walkway observed me like I was some kind of rotten meat. It's hard to tell if they are looking at you but I could tell I wasn't welcome or I have done something heinous.

I came to the end of the tunnel and there was a room with walls that produced its own natural light. The walls had this reddish glow that gave you this feeling of intimidation, but to pull it all together they looked like they had veins with bright blood running in all direction including the floor. Also to include, there was a pure black alter that had to be fifteen feet wide with pillars in all four corners. At the foot of the alter, there's a trough that extended from one end to the other of the alter. As I looked closer, there were two holes inside the trough connected to the veins that ran throughout the room, which gave me an unsettling feeling.

Then the room went black besides an opening on the other side of the alter. I started to walk toward it when the door opened. I stopped steadfast as a man about seven foot tall coming through the doorway with a hatchet to his side and accompanying him was my brother, Chuck, and my sister, Louis with chains strapped to their neck.

Chapter 4

Date: unknown; time: unknown

I feeling of shock came over me when I saw my brother and sister. Both of their heads were slumped down past their shoulders and didn't look up when walking through the door. I wasn't sure if they knew I was there or didn't bother to acknowledge it. The man was big, yes tall, but big. He had a huge gut and wore nothing to hide it. He wore black tattered pants and a pair of torn up sandals. On his head he wore a metal faceplate that was cracked down the side exposing an eye that was just as evil as the place I was standing in.

With a feeling of hatred, I lunged at the man regardless his size but I felt a force pulling at my shirt. I turned around to see the demon that visited me the night before everything happened. I don't know how I could tell it was the same one as all the rest I saw walking through the tunnel but I just knew. After I calmed down knowing I wasn't going to do any good fighting something that's possibly dead or never has been alive. The demons leathery arm let go of my shirt and I focused my attention back onto the man in the mask.

The man took Chuck and Louis up some stairs that lead to the alter and stopped when he got to the top. All of a sudden, with some kind of ungodly power he lifted Chuck and Louis over his head and an elongated pedestal no more than five inches wide by 4 feet long, appeared from the top of the alter right in front of the trough. Without any hesitation he threw my brother and sister into the pedestal as I listened to them scream in fear and then pain. The masked man took my brother by his chains and put his head over the pedestal and went for the hatchet at his side.

"No don't!" I screamed as my eyed widened in fear.

Just like I was right on Q, the door swung open again reviling another man. He was again tall but slender and was wearing elaborate clothing. He walked with confidence and with a smile, or more like a smirk. A dark headdress covered most of his head and wrapped around a dark blue robe. At first glance you would think he was a normal man of some kind of royalty until I saw his eyes. His eyes made my soul feel black and turn my heart to solid earth. They were a shade of a red that is almost indescribable. The red was so dark they almost looked black. No, this guy wasn't human. He is just as demonic as the demon standing behind me.

"You plead the life of ones you love? The ones of blood to you? The very ones you are sent to kill," the demon said adding emphasis on kill, "you have failed young soul and for that you shall be nothing more than rats just as your brother and sister."

"Who are you?" I choked out almost in tears to the sight of the axe above my brothers head, "what are you?" I began to feel anger down within me. As I wipe the final tear from my cheek as I stood tall.

"I'm what you have heard before, the first born. Even before the garden of Adam and Eve, I was an angel cast down to the depths of the earth to torment the unforgiven and punish the guilty. Your family's past has brought my dead souls and I to you to continue what has been started so long before your time. Your brother and sister were taken as an example to show that fear and hatred lead to violence and you showed your hatred when you saw that they were still alive. After tonight you will feel no more as you will be accompanying the other souls around you."

That's when I saw the hatchet raise from the executioners beefy hands and come down onto my brothers neck, decapitating his head.

To be continued...


End file.
